Video Game High
by Trevyler
Summary: Not much to say here so could you please read the note inside. Thank you very much!
1. Opinions

**Hello Everyone,**

 **I'm going to be starting yet another high school fic here soon. It will include characters from Tekken, Soul Calibur, Devil May Cry, and a few cameos from Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, and more.**

 **I want to know if this will worth the time and if i should even post it here. Please review this note with a yes or no.**

 **Anyhow, I want you guys to know that this will not be the end of FNAF High School by far. I just need to get my writing spirit back for all my stories. I may have done something stupid by starting so many at once, but at first it was so easy and now school is really getting the way.**

 **I will post the first chapter later for anyone to make their decision.**

 **I know this was short. Have a nice day**

 **~ Trevyler**

* * *

 **EDIT: Answer to review from Guest (ultradragon101)**

 **I will try to get the first chapter up soon. Glad you like the idea, but Dante as in the original, will be a student along with a lot of the characters from the other games. I have selected at least one character from each game to be teacher/staff and Dante is not one of them.**

 _If anyone else that is a guest asks questions, then I will answer them in an update like this._


	2. Chapter 1: New Kids

**Hey everybody it's Trevyler here and welcome to the first actual chapter of Video Game High.**

 **I know it was just a prompt for a while, but I finally wrote the first chapter. Just to let you guys know, this story will have chapters that focus are certain groups of people. I will also not the introduce characters from all the games I plan to have in this at once. Every 2 or three chapters, I will include another game. There are 3 in this first chapter. And of course if you know me, this story will include pairings. I'll try to delay their progression or try to make them more subtle somewhat.**

 **I make no promises -_-**

 **Anyway enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:NEW STUDENTS**

A black limousine pulled up in front of Mishima-Edge High. A white haired man in a purple formal suit stepped out, "Alright kids. Here we are. Mishima-Edge High School." Sparda announced. Three white haired boys got out, followed by a blonde girl and a brunette girl. The first boy looked around at the campus, "This looks like some sort of preppy private school to me." Dante commented. His father grinned, "Well looks can be deceiving." he stated. The second boy, who looked at bit more clean cut and proper compared to the other two boys, glanced at Dante, "You could at least show a little respect, Dante." he said to his twin. The third boy chuckled, "Respect and Dante don't exactly mix well." he said in a near serious tone. The two girls snickered, "Can't argue with that." the brunette named Mary said. The blonde,Trish, just shrugged.

Sparda lead them to the office, "Hello there Jun. Is Kazuya in?" he asked the woman at the front desk. Jun smiled, "Sure thing Sparda. I'll tell him you're here." she said and went through a door to the right. A few moments later, a man with black duck-tail hair and a purple tuxedo walked out of the door, "Sparda, my old friend, it's been a while." Kazuya greeted. Sparda chuckled, "It's been too long indeed. Oh right, I'm actually here because the kids start school here today." he said gesturing to the five teens behind him. Jun smiled, "I recognized the twins' names on the list of new students, but I didn't realize the other three were yours as well." she said. The white haired man looked over his shoulder, "Eva and I recently adopted Trish and Nero. Mary is actually daughter of our friends Kalinna Ann and Arkham. Occasionally she stays with us." he explained. Kazuya cut in, "Alright. The first class has already started. Jun would you be kind enough as to show them to their classes." he said with a smile to his wife. The woman gave each of the five a piece of paper, "Right this way everyone. You're classes are on the paper I've given you. I'll escort you to the first class." Jun instructed. Sparda and Kazuya continued talking as the others left to start the day.

The five teens and Jun waited outside a classroom, "I'm going to need you to be quiet so you don't disturb the class." Jun said. They all nodded before entering the room. The teacher, who oddly was also wearing a tuxedo, stopped talking to acknowledge their presence, "Hello there Jun. I assume these are my new students." he said. She smiled, "Right you are Lee. Well, I've got to get back to the office." she said giving a small wave to the students. Lee grinned, "Alright then. Let's started. I would like you all to introduce yourselves." he requested. Dante leaned against the wall and nodded, "Name's Dante." he said in his normal cool guy voice. Vergil sighed, "I am Vergil." he said flatly. Lee took note of the twins' differences. Mary crossed her arms, "My name's Mary, but people like to call me Lady. Take your pick." she said sounding slightly irritated. Trish smiled, "I'm Trish." she said with a small wave and a wink. Nero looked neutral, "I guess that leaves me. I'm Nero." he finished the introductions. Lee chuckled, "Now to assign your seat." he paused to survey the room, "Mr. Vergil you will have the first seat on the left. Right next to Mr. Kazama." directed. He wrote down each name on the chart as he went along, "Ms. Trish please take the third seat on the right between Mr. Schtauffen and Ms. Monteiro." he pointed out vaguely. He scribbled down a couple more things down before looking up, "Ms. Mary you have the second seat in the middle row on the left. Mr. Dante you're in the second seat in the middle row on the right. Mr. Nero you get the third seat in the back left row." he said quickly. The three teens walked to their assigned seats. Lee chuckled, "Excellent! Now you may talk among yourselves for the remaining ten minutes of class." he announced. The golden blonde haired boy next to Dante turned to him, "Name's Lars Alexandersson. You're Dante right?" he asked. Dante nodded, "Yeah that's me. What's with this teacher?" he replied. Lars laughed a little, "Yeah Lee's got his moments. When you live with him you kinda get used to it though." he answered. Dante raised an eyebrow, "Did you just say that you live with him?" he questioned. Lars nodded, "Yep. He's my adoptive older brother and the principle is my half brother." he explained. The younger Sparda twin just leaned back in his chair, ' _Guess we're not the only weird ones here then.'_ he thought.

The blonde girl to the Dante's left smiled at him, "Hi I'm Sophitia Alexandra." she said politely. Dante simply nodded in acknowledgement. She looked at Lars who just shrugged and grinned. Meanwhile, Vergil and Jin simply sat in silence. Their only interaction was a nod to each other. Lady was talking to Jin's cousin Asuka, "So the teacher and that guy with the weird hair are your uncles?" she asked. Asuka nodded, "Yep!" she answered. Lady then pointed to the guy in front of her, "And he's your cousin?" she continued. Asuka smiled, "Sure is!" she confirmed. The bell rang as everyone left the classroom. The Sparda Crew experienced some interesting History from the History Teacher Mr. Zasalamel. Coach Irvin and Coach Marduk gave the kids a major workout. It was now lunch time or the midpoint of the day. The Sparda Crew sat at a table together, "Compared to the Demon Hunter training we do at home that was nothin'. What did you guys think?" Dante started a conversation about gym. Lady glared at him, "Unlike you, some of here are humans and have limits." she responded with a a growl. Footsteps were heard approaching the table, "Did you say something about not being human?" a male voiced asked. The five looked up to see Lars and Jin, "Yeah what's it to ya?" Dante asked. Lars smiled, "I thought I'd let you know that you don't have to worry about it. You certainly wouldn't be the only ones with inhuman traits or abilities." Lars explained. Nero leaned on the table, "So you're telling me there are other people here with powers and/or demonic traits." Nero scoffed. Lars nodded, "Trust me there are many interesting people here. We ourselves even have strange power to say the least." he assured. Before anyone could ask what he meant, Jin and Lars both slammed their fists to the ground. Lars became surrounded by blue lightning while Jin was covered with red. Jin smirked, "Believe us now?" he asked. Dante grinned, "I think I"m gonna like it here." he said. The others agreed as the two Mishimas sat at the table.

* * *

 **What did you guys think? I know it wasn't worth the wait, but starting a story is always the hardest part for me.**

 **Just in case you missed any. Here's a list of each character from each game that appeared in this chapter and how old they are.**

 **Devil May Cry**  
 **Dante-17**  
 **Vergil-17**  
 **Nero-15  
Trish-17  
Lady-16  
** **Sparda-2000+ (Appears 30)**

 **Tekken  
Kazuya-50  
Jun-44  
Lee-48  
Lars-17  
Jin-17  
Asuka-16  
** **Christie-16**

 **Soul Calibur  
Siegfried-16  
Sophitia-16**

 **I think I got them all. That's all for this time. Have a good day!**

 **~Trevyler**

 **NOTE:I have a DA account called Trevyler if you want to check it out. Trevyler06 is my brother.**


	3. Chapter 2:Lonely Soul

**Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter of Video Game High. I know I've been kinda absent on this story, but I've been busy over the last month or so and plus I've been updating other stories. I didn't know for a while where to start for the second chapter. I could pick up where the last chapter left off or start with another group of characters. I chose the latter so this chapter will follow the Soul Calibur characters as opposed to Devil May Cry. Hope this chapter is enjoyable and I hope someone still reads this.**

 **NOTE:I use French in this chapter, but I don't know how correct it is so, if I do something wrong please let me know so I can fix it.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2:LONELY SOUL**

Siegfried was by no standards a generally happy person. He always had an emo, loner sort of vibe to him. This led most people to avoid him except for a select few. Those people were Kilik, Xianghua, Maxi, Hilde, and Sophitia. These five tried to keep Siegfried from being his usual depressed self. Sophita broke the most ground in that area while Kilik and Hilde were making progress. Maxi and Xianghua were just a bit too upbeat personality wise. A few of the teachers had taken a liking to the quiet german student. Zasalamel became a sort of guardian for him while he was at school. Raphael Sorel became his mentor and friend.

It was now lunch time and Siegfried was sitting at his usual table that was away from most of the other students.

Soft footsteps approached him, "Good Afternoon Siegfried. Can I sit here?" a recognizable female voice asked.

Siegfried just nodded and the person took a seat, revealing herself to be Sophitia.

She smiled at him, "How'd you do on the test today? I thought it was a lot harder than the last one. I got a B+ still though." she told him.

He just glanced back and forth between her and his lunch while listening.

She sighed, "Siegfried please talk to me. What happened this time?" she pleaded.

The german boy raised his blue eyes to meet her green ones, "He happened. Again." he answered balling up his fist.

The greek girl held his hand, "Siegfried as your friend I've told you that I'd help you. You are also friends with Mr. Sorel the French teacher. Why won't you let anyone help you?" she asked.

He pulled his hand away, "I don't want to drag you all into my problems. Besides it wouldn't make a difference. Nightmare covers all his tracks." he said referring to his brother by the nickname he was known by more than his real name.

Sophitia frowned and sighed, "I know, but I want to help you." she responded.

Siegfried smiled, "And I thank you for that, but there's nothing you can do at the moment." he told her.

She just went silent and the two ate their lunch together.

* * *

Classes weren't a problem for Siegfried. He knew which assignments were the most important, what to study on, you name it he knows it.

He had always asked himself why he chose to take French in the first place. Then he remembered it was because German was one of his two languages already and that Spanish didn't interest him very much. So he chose to take French as his Foreign language course.

The teacher was one of two ways, he was a nice guy or the worst nightmare for a high school student. If you got on his good side and did all your work without interrupting class, he would be the best teacher you've ever had. However, those who chose to poorly slack off were punished by getting double the work, detention, and any other punishment that he could think of each day.

He was none other than Raphael Sorel himself.

Siegfried ignored the daily argument between Raphael and Sophita's younger sister Cassandra. He simply sat in his seat and began copying the notes on the board and completing the warm up. Most of the class was late to this period due to it being after lunch. He'd seem far too many people come in looking like they spent their lunch time sleeping in a car or on the sidewalk and others come in with bruises, bleeding, and more severe things. He knew there were these good of people that held so called 'tournaments' with the science teacher Shang Tsung. It was usually rigged, but he found them entertaining from time to time.

The bell rang as everyone rushed to sit down before the teacher noticed.

Raphael's blue eyes scanned over the present students, "Has anyone seen Mister Hong?" he asked the other students.

The classroom door came flying open, "I'm here!" a redheaded boy in a green jacket and dark blue-purple shorts yelled.

The teacher brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Yun Seong please take a seat." he told the boy over all the laughter that now filled the room.

Siegfried just shook his head with an unnoticeable amused smile, ' _Some people never learn.'_ he thought.

Raphael brought everyone's attention back to the front of the room, "Alright class let's see who payed attention to the warm up. What does ' _Bonjour tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre un peu plus de salutations et des démarreurs de conversation occasionnels ou des phrases'_ mean?" he asked the class who all gave puzzled looks.

Two people raised their hands, Siegfried and a Korean girl with here long brown hair braided plus a headband wrapped around her head.

The frenchman smiled, "Siegfried,Mina. I know you two know the answers. Why don't you give someone else a try?" he said to the disappointment of the two students.

Cassandra hesitantly raised her hand, "Good morning everyone. T-today...we'll be...learning a few more...greetings and c-casual...conversation starters or...phrases?" she said unsurely.

Raphael clapped, "Great work. That's quite an improvement you've made there Cassandra. You have the potential to be one of my star students." he complimented.

The blonde girl just leaned back in her seat like it was nothing, "Thanks Mr. Sorel." she said happy to finally beat out the two "star students" that sat a couple seats down.

Siegfried chuckled to himself. Little did mr. Sorel know that he had offered to aid the Alexandra sisters with their French over the last couple of weeks. Surprisingly, the younger sister picked up the language quite easily once she actually paid attention. Although he wondered why she chose now to finally show off what she had learned. He could tell that she was faking having trouble just to be somewhat dramatic. he'd seen her pronounce similar phrases with ease.

* * *

The red headed boy, Yun Seong, was sitting on a bench outside the school waiting for his friends.

The first to show up was a filipino girl named Talim. She had green hair that was tied back in multiple braids and brown eyes.

She sat beside him, "Hi Yun Seong. How was your day?" she asked.

Yun Seong lifted his face from his arms, "Too much work. I got like three or four writing assignments to do by Wednesday. That's only tonight and tomorrow to work on them." he said throwing his arms in the air.

Talim just blinked, "That doesn't sound too hard." she replied.

The Korean boy just deadpanned at the confused girl.

Before anything else could happen, Mina and their other friend Hwang showed up.

Hwang had spiky hair like Yun Seong except that it was brown and brown eyes. One thing to know about him was that he was always wearing one of two outfits: a bright green tank top with tan cargo pants and dark blue running shoes or a turquoise tank top with blue jeans and the same dark blue running shoes. He did however have his purple and white bandana wrapped around his head no matter what he was wearing.

The older two launghed at the younger Korean boy, "Maybe if you'd pay attention more than you slept in class it wouldn't be so hard." Mina told him.

Yun Seong just waved her off and started walking home with them.

* * *

 **I know this wasn't very long and nobody really did anything but this was mainly to kind of let people know that I'm still gonna be writing this story. Plus I wanted to introduce a few more of the Soul Calibur characters since their probably not as well known as the other game series.**

 **Once again here are the ages of the people who appeared in this chapter that didn't appear in the last:**

 **Soul Calibur**

 **Nightmare-18  
Cassandra-15  
Raphael-32  
Zasalamel-Immortal  
Seong Mina-16  
Yun Seong-16  
Talim-15  
Hwang-17**

 **I think I got everyone. So that's it for now. Have a great day everyone.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
